


Still

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Slight Domesticity, Songfic, wow this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1999683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg and Castiel live together. </p><p>They hate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> the summary actually makes it sound kinda fluffy 
> 
> nah
> 
> based of 'still' by daughter. it's a truly amazing song, check it out ^.^
> 
> (ps.  
> i wrote this forever ago)

They yelled. The neighbours complained but neither one took any notice of the annoying humans. They were focused entirely on each other, seeing who could say words that hurt the most. They circled around the other's problems and fears, never quite touching upon them but coming up close. When Meg brought up Crowley, and how Castiel had basically _sacrifised_ the Winchesters to him, be broke. He didn't scream, or yell-that wasn't Cas. Instead, he slid down the wall, bringing his knees up to his face and wrapping his arns around them. 

Meg felt bad then, felt like she should comfort him, kiss him-she _wanted_ to. 

But she didn't. 

o0o0

It was late. They climbed into opposite sides of the bed for what seemed like the millionth time, barely touching, hands brushing and eyes meeting in the dark. They didn't speak. Neither apologised. Neither really wanted to. 

All they could do was lie still, and wish the morning would come sooner.


End file.
